The instant invention relates generally to anti-theft locking devices for motor vehicles and more specifically it relates to an exhaust pipe lock for an internal combustion engine and the like.
Numerous anti-theft locking devices for motor vehicles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to shut down the engine of the motor vehicle so that it will not operate. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,656 to Leger; 3,700,063 to Dunseath and 4,690,240 to Russo all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.